A Whole New World: Raising Caine /Rising Blood 3&4
by Denigoddess2001
Summary: Vampire: The Masquerade Xover. A Wikkan Priest, A Djinn and Linoma Gargoyles must ressurect the First of All Vampires to stop an ever greater evil from running amok.
1. Raising Caine

Name: Denigoddess2001  
Address: Denigoddess2001@yahoo.com  
Date: 7/2/02 11:12:26 PM  
Saga: A Whole New World  
Episode: #3  
Title: Raising Caine  
Rating: R (for adult language)  
Crossover: Gargoyles/Forever Knight/ Vampire: The Masquerade/ The Deniverse  
  
Author's Note: I have borrowed somewhat from the game "Vampire: The Masquerade." That belongs to White Wolf. No infringement is intended. Gargoyles belong to Disney. However, everything original is MINE. Please do not use without permission. Lysander is my particular version of a Forever Knight character. You guess which one. Forever Knight isn't mine either...damn damn damn.  
  
However, I have found an invaluable source book that gives extensive information on Vampires from around the world. I must recommend this book.  
  
Melton, Gordon, J., THE VAMPIRE BOOK: THE ENCLOPEDIA OF THE UNDEAD, Visible Ink Press: Detroit and London, 1999.  
  
I also wish to thank Dorian. Yes, he exists in real life. He is a third level Wiccan High Priest that has been very helpful in my research of the Wiccan Faith. Without his aid, this story would not have been possible. However, the character presented in this work is purely a work of fiction and is only INSPIRED by Dorian. No, I'm NOT Pagan. I'm born-again. I just have very Pagan-Friendly tendencies. It never hurts to keep an open mind. I'll figure out the truth when I'm dead.  
  
I've taken great creative license with many things in this work. It is meant only for entertainment and I have no wish to offend any Pagan/ Wiccan readers. Questions, comments, glorious praise and flamboyant flames may be sent to the email address listed above.  
  
This segment might confuse the hell out of some readers. Mardok was a god/ hero of Babylonian myth that destroyed Tiamet (the goddess of Chaos) before the world began. Please feel free to ask me questions. My email is Denigoddess2001@yahoo.com  
  
Summary Thus Far: Several months have passed since the Great Exodus of all Terran Gargoyles to the planet Avalahaun. Daria has done her best to deal with the heartache and betrayal caused by the crimson Gargoyle that claimed her heart. The DeMahri Emissary assigned to their clan has arrived and wishes to see the world. Demetrius, clan leader (and Daria's younger brother) assigned her to act as liaison to the new Emissary. Grudgingly, she accepted the position and dragged her brother along in the proce  
  
They ran into the Grand Shien (Top Dog) of the local Garou pack. He informed our heroic trio that things have changed a bit in the city since the Vampires had vanished. Now a new force to be reckoned with has appeared on the scene: Wikkans. They are group of mirebloods who practice the old Religion and dare to mix together with it other Magickal traditions. Daria's curiosity prompted her to test her abilities in new ways. Now, she is face to face with one of the Wikkans, Dr. Dorian Finn Ben'Drui. Is he enemy, friend or someone else with an agenda? Read on, gentle readers...Excelsior!  
  
****************  
"I know exactly who you are." Dorian sipped his wine and studied the young woman sitting before him. He placed a scroll on the table. Daria's eyes fell to the ancient document and they widened in horror.  
  
"Where did you get this?" She asked softly reaching for the scroll.  
  
"You recognize it?" She thought she saw a twinkling of sinister glee in Dorian's hazel eyes.  
  
"Recognize it? I knew the Gargoyle who wrote it." She said in a voice colder than an Arctic winter.  
  
She pulled opened the scroll and half-expected the ancient papyrus to crumble to dust beneath her fingertips. She cleared her throat and read aloud.  
  
A COSMIC AND MARVELOUS OMEN APPEARED IN THE SMOKE AND ASHES OF THE CITY OF THE SOWER: A WOMAN GARBED IN A SEA OF LAVENDER, WITH CORN AND STARS BENEATH HER FEET AND A GARLAND OF TWELVE STARS UPON HER BROW.   
  
SHE WAS LADEN WITH POWER AND CRIED OUT HER ANGUISH AS SHE BROUGHT FORTH THE END OF AN AGE. THERE WAS AN ABHORRENT SCARLET DRAGON AND WINGS OF PRECIOUS PLATINUM STOOD BESIDE HER. HIS TAIL SWEPT A THIRD OF THE STARS OUT OF THE SKY AND FLUNG THEM TO EARTH. THE DRAGON STOOD BEFORE OF THE NEREID OF BABYLON WHO UNLOOSED HER UNBRIDLED NECROMANCY, SO THAT HE MIGHT LIVE.  
  
AND THERE WAS WAR IN HEAVEN. MICHAEL SENT FORTH HIS LOYAL ONES AND THE DRAGON AND THE DARK ANGELS DUELED WITHOUT END. SAVE, SHE WAS NOT STRONG ENOUGH AND THEY LOST THEIR PLACE IN HEAVEN. THEY HURLED THE GREAT DRAGON DOWN -THAT ANCIENT SERPENT CALLED THE MISCREANT, THE FORGOTTEN DAUGHTER SKYLARIS, AND AND AND WHO LEADS THE WHOLE WORLD ASTRAY. SO WAS SHE BANISHED FROM THE HEAVENS AND HER DARK ANGELS SO FELL WITH HER TO THE DEPTHS OF THE EARTH.  
  
FROM THE DARKNESS OF TIME SO CAME THE BLACK WARRIOR. UPON HIS HEAD WAS A HORNED CROWN LIKE THOSE OF A SPIRALED UNICORN -YET THERE WAS NO INNOCENCE WITHIN HIM. HE HAD THE WINGS OF A DEMON WITH FEET AKIN TO THOSE OF A LION AND THE TAIL OF A SAVAGE DRAGON. THE DRAGON GAVE THE BEAST HER DOMINION AND ENDLESS SOVEREIGNTY. HE LED THE DARK ANGELS IN CARNAGE AGAINST THOSE MOST HOLY. ONE OF HIS MINIONS BLED FROM A FATAL WOUND, BUT THE FATAL WOUND FOUND HEALING. THE NEREID OF BABYLON BESTOWED IT UPON THE RED ONE.  
  
ANGELS ABOUND UNITED AS ONE DENOMINATION TO BRING WAR AGAINST THE ALLIANCE. "COME, I WILL SHOW YOU THE GREAT RETRIBUTION OF THE HARLOT WITHIN THE FLASK. WITH HER, THE SOVEREIGNS OF THIS KEEP PERPETRATE CUCKOLDRY AND THOSE WHOM SHE SERVES ARE ENRAPTURED WITH THE LIBATION OF HER BALEFUL AND HIDEOUS SORCERY."  
  
THE ANGEL BROUGHT ME FORTH TO THE MIDST OF A GREAT WILDERNESS. I SAW HER SEATED UPON A SCARLET BEAST COVERED WITH THE NAMES OF SKLARYIS' MINIONS. SHE WAS ADORNED IN PURPLE AND SCARLET AND DAZZLING WITH THE BLINDING GLEAM OF PRECIOUS METALS AND GEMS. WORDS WERE WRITTEN UPON HER BROW.  
  
"THE NEREID OF BABYLON  
THE MATRIARCH OF HARLOTS  
"THE SLAYER OF THE ABOMINATIONS OF THE EARTH."  
  
AND I SAW AN ANGEL FROM ON HIGH DESCEND FROM THE HEAVENS AND HELD WITHIN HIS GRASP THE BOOK OF THE ANCIENT WAYS. HE HELD WITHIN HIS HAND A HEAVY CHAIN. HE SEIZED THE DRAGON AS SHE SLUMBERED IN HER LAIR UPON THE MYSTICAL ISLE AND BOUND HER FOR A THOUSAND YEARS. TO A MORTAL MAGE, THE ANGEL SO GAVE THE GRIMORUM ARCANORUM AND COMMANDED HIM TO BIND HER WINGED MINIONS FOREVER INTO THEIR STONE SLUMBER.  
  
WHEN THE MILLENNIUM CAME TO ITS END, THE MINIONS OF SKYLARIS SHALL BE LET FORTH INTO THE WORLD FROM THEIR PRISON AND WILL VENTURE INTO THE VAST DISTANCES. THEY SHALL GATHER THEIR DARK BRETHREN FOR BATTLE. THEY SHALL BRING ABOUT THE FIRES OF HEAVEN AND CAST THE ENDLESS ONES INTO AN ENDURING DARKNESS. AND THE THEY SHALL BE TORMENTED DAY AND NIGHT FOREVER UNTIL THE LAST STARS FALL FROM THE COSMOS TO EARTH.  
  
BECAUSE OF THEIR ENDLESS TORMENT AND ABSENCE FROM THE WORLD, THE DEMONS OF THE ABYSS SHALL RISE FORTH AND CLAIM THE WORLD. CHAOS SHALL RISE FROM THE SALT WATERS OF THE NETHERWORLD AND RIGHTFULLY HER RIGHTFUL DOMAIN. AND THE NEIREID OF BABYLON SHALL BE THE HARBINGER OF THE MISTRESS OF THE ABYSS. THE BELOVED OF MARDOK SHALL TURN TRAITOR TO HER OWN BLOOD AND THE BALANCE OF AND THE SYMMETRY OF VIRTUE AND WICKEDNESS SHALL EVERLASTINGLY REMAIN AWRY AND GROTESQUE. FOR WITHOUT THE ENDLESS TO BRING ABOUT THE BALANCE OF VICE AND VIRTUE, SO SHALL THE DEMONS OF THE DEEP OF TIAMAT'S COMMAND CHRISTEN THE END OF DAYS FOR THE EARTH."  
  
Daria's steady hand trembled. She dropped the scroll as if the very pages became fire and scalded her skin. "Where did you get this?"  
  
"It was given to me by a mutual acquaintance, Ms. Damson. His name was Lysander." Dorian took another small sip of his wine. "He told me that I was to read this to you should he pass away. He told me that it meant something to you."  
  
"It means nothing to me!" She spat.   
  
"This is a translation of Rev-"  
  
"Don't even go there." She leaned forward. "Those are lies perpetuated by the Humans who sought to sully the Goddess' good name. Some joker decided to change a few lines and make my mother in the great and powerful serpent."  
  
"It was from Tacitus' own hand. It is one of the Qumran scrolls released to the Smithsonian in 1969. It was stolen and sold at silent auction and fell into the hands of Lysander in 1972. I have waited almost forty years for this scroll to come true. Because of you, it has."  
  
"Nothing is written in stone...nothing." Daria slammed her fist on the table sending the goblet of wine flying into the air. "I don't know what kind of sick joke you're playing, Mister, but we're out of here."  
  
"Daria," A hand came to lie on her shoulder. The gentle tone of Dorian's voice stopped her. "This is from the sixth scroll of Skylaris. Lysander told me that I must read it to you if he were to vanish for any reason. All of this has happened, the Illumination....your friend's resurrection from the dead, the black beast is none other than your brother. I know about the Wyvern's clan's thousand-year sleep. I know about your long-standing friendship with Lysander."  
  
"Why are you reading this to me? Why now. He's dead. It's just a scroll."  
  
"Because your clan is the only one who can restore the balance." Dorian spoke urgently. "My group can only contain the damage. We cannot hold back the Null Void much longer. It's you that must restore the balance of good and evil in the world."  
  
"You are insane!" She almost screamed.   
  
"Because of the vampires' absence, there is an imbalance in the manna of this planet. It has created a Null Void. That's all that Tiamat needs to lead her minions from Hell into this dimension and turn Earth into a wasteland."  
  
"Listen to me, Tiamat was de-fanged and neutered long before I ever came along." Daria scowled. "Murdock saw to that."  
  
"I mean not to interrupt, Sister." Demetrius' had a wild look in his eye. "What is this Human speaking about?"  
  
"Long story made short." She tried to breathe. "The scroll he just read is one of the missing scrolls not found in the Tome of Tacitus. It's not there because I hid it. It was written by one of Skylaris' prophets and I found out about it. I stole it from his collection one night when he was asleep in southern Gaul. I gave it to Lysander for safekeeping so Tiamat wouldn't find out about it. What she didn't know wouldn't destroy the world."  
  
"Lysander, the vampire?" Demetrius' wings flared in mention of the being's name.  
  
"The one and the same."  
  
"Who is Murdock?" Demetrius asked.  
  
"He was a being of great power...to some: a god, to others; a king. To me, he was...someone I once cared about very deeply. When he died, I died with him that day." Daria couldn't return her brother's gaze. She wiped away the tears in her eyes. "He was someone of great power that trapped my sister in the abyss."  
  
"You assisted him in that quest...did you not?" Demetrius feared the answer to his question.  
  
"Damn straight I did." She cried defiantly. "She wanted to enslave the very people our mother sought to protect. She became Lucifer's consort, Demetrius. She sold herself to the Traitor so that she could defeat Mother and humiliate me. Now, she has a way to carry out that plan...no thanks to this mireblood named Dorian and his stupid meddling."  
  
She returned her attention to Dorian. "By reading this, you've just told the entire world and every evil thing the way for Tiamat to get here. Thank you very fucking much."  
  
"I had nothing to do with the vampires' destruction." Dorian said pointed. "However, it has created a Null void. The evil that is about to break through that void is growing more powerful each day because there is nothing here on this planet to fill that void. Lysander and his kind fulfilled that need and served that purpose. The Wikkans don't have the power to restore it."  
  
Daria buried her face in her hands. "I know."  
  
"We don't have that kind of power." Dorian rose from his chair. "I've read the Tome Of Tacitus and I've studied the ancient texts. I know you are the ancient one called Daru, the g-"  
  
"Don't even go there." She stopped him.   
  
"Daru?" Drakiel asked. "Who is Daru?"  
  
"One who represented the brightness of the Goddess." Daria coughed as she choked on the words. "There are three dragons....the Green Dragon is Skylaris...the sacred Green Mother. There is the Black Dragon, Tiamat...who is the dark aspect...the bringer of chaos. Then there is the Damson Dragon, Daru... the bringer of judgment and balance."  
  
"You are Daru?" Demetrius dropped his drink. The bottle of Old English shattered into tiny shards on the marble floor of the nightclub. He fell from his stool. "By the Dragon."  
  
"You got that right. But, it was just a title. I've never been a dragon in my life. But it's a role that I'm meant to fill. Skylaris is the brightness and Tiamat the darkness. I'm in the middle. I keep everything just right so everything doesn't go out of whack. But, I never did get it quite right." Daria sighed.   
  
"Unfortunately, you're right." Dorian left the table briefly. He returned with a broom and dustpan. Of their own accord, the broom danced in a lively pattern as it swept the broken pieces of bottle into the levitating dustpan.  
  
"I think I understand." Drakiel said slowly. "This missing scripture is a piece of the Tome that was deliberately hidden because it spoke of dark times."  
  
"Yes." Replied Dorian.  
  
"Daria thought by hiding it, she would prevent Tiamat the knowledge she needed from escaping this...abyss as you call it...this prison."  
  
"Yes." Daria sighed. "Give the boy a gold star. You have a talent for overstating the obvious, Barney."  
  
"Because my people aided in the demise of these...vampires, as you call them, there is now a void in the natural balance between good and evil. You call this a "Null void.""  
  
"Correct." Dorian pointed to the trashcan near the bar. The dustpan floated across the room and emptied its contents into the waste receptacle.  
  
"This void will act as a portal and allow Tiamat and her dark army access to this world. She will take the place of the vampires in this dimension and destroy this world?"  
  
"YES." Daria cried.  
  
"Then, the answer is simple." Drakiel smiled.  
  
"There is no way to stop this now." Daria fought the urge to slap the ridiculous grin off the DeMahri's face. "It was prophesied by Skylaris' golden boy, Tacitus. Tiamat shows up and destroys the world."  
  
"Then we must fill the void." Drakiel's smile vanished. "We must bring back the vampires."  
  
"You must be out of you fucking mind!" Daria shot off the bar stool and looked him soundly in the eye. "If we bring them back, they'll wage a war on Humanity. If we don't protect humanity, then All-Father will bring about the Tribulation. Complex, strange and weird....but it's a no-win situation."  
  
"Think about it." Drakiel's tail thumped on the floor in contemplation. "Who says we need bring back all of them?" He took the scroll lying on the table and scanned the contents. He cleared his throat and read aloud. "BECAUSE OF THEIR ENDLESS TORMENT AND ABSENCE FROM THE WORLD, THE DEMONS OF THE ABYSS SHALL RISE FORTH AND CLAIM THE WORLD. CHAOS SHALL RISE FROM THE SALT WATERS OF THE NETHERWORLD AND RIGHTFULLY HER RIGHTFUL DOMAIN. AND THE NEIREID OF BABYLON SHALL BE THE HARBINGER OF THE MISTRESS OF THE ABYSS. THE BELOVED OF MARDOK SHALL TURN TRAITOR TO HER OWN BLOOD AND THE BALANCE OF AND THE SYMMETRY OF VIRTUE AND WICKEDNESS SHALL EVERLASTINGLY REMAIN AWRY AND GROTESQUE. FOR WITHOUT THE ENDLESS TO BRING ABOUT THE BALANCE OF VICE AND VIRTUE, SO SHALL THE DEMONS OF THE DEEP OF TIAMAT'S COMMAND CHRISTEN THE END OF DAYS FOR THE EARTH."  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
"For without the endless to bring about the balance of vice and virtue, so shall the demons of the deep of Tiamat's command christen the days of the earth...it doesn't say that it will happen, the scroll only says what will happen if there aren't vampires here to bring about the balance. Tiamat's conquest can be avoided." Drakiel pointed to the ancient Draconic script. "We need to bring back one vampire to hold the balance."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"That is why I have been waiting for you for some time." Dorian interrupted their discussion. "There are a few suitable candidates that can be considered."  
  
"Like who...Lysander? No way! He'd just create new ones."  
  
"He isn't powerful enough any way." The Wikkan Priest stroked his beard in contemplation. "There is Methuselah."  
  
"No, he was destroyed when Atlantis sank." Daria shook her head. "He died long before my time, but Lysander told me the legend of the first vampires. If you want one who's truly powerful...you have to way back."  
  
"Daria..." Demetrius growled. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"We need someone who is powerful enough to battle the most ancient of gods with enough integrity not to want that power for himself." Her voice fell to a low whisper. "Amongst the convocation, no one dares to mention his name. He was the first of the Endless, he was the one to beget scions."  
  
"He went by many names. My people called him Utukku. Some called him...Caine." Her last word was a hoarse, choked whisper.  
  
"You know the History of the Endless well." Daria nodded as he held his goblet up to her in silent toast. "Are you sure that you've never been emb-  
  
"NO!" She hissed at him. "Vampires CAN NOT begat the Fae or the Djinni. Our Magick prevents it. Trust me, he tried and he ended up set on fire a couple of times for his trouble."  
  
"Then, how do you know so much of their History?" Dorian challenged her.  
  
"Lysander taught me well. He was lonely. His Scions didn't appreciate the richness of their heritage. I found it fascinating. I was too curious to pass up such a once-in-an-eternity opportunity. So, I listened and I learned." She admitted. "Anyway, to prevent my evil, twisted sister from taking over the world...it's simple: we bring a vampire back to life powerful enough to fill the null void and decent enough not to make any more of his kind. Just another typical day in the life of a Genie and her Gargoyle clan."  
  
"How can you be so glib?" Dorian looked at her with disdain through his gold-rimmed spectacles.  
  
"It's part of my charm."  
  
"Sister, who is this..Utukku?" Demetrius needed to cut through the tension brewing between the Wikkan and the Djinni.  
  
"You don't read your bible, do you?" Daria cast her brother a wicked smile rivaling that of Dorian's. "I've dealt with some pretty twisted people in my time, but this guy is the classic example of the dark, brooding, guilt-ridden anti-hero."  
  
"Have you met him?" Dorian asked.  
  
"Utukku?"  
  
"Yes." The Wikkan leaned closer as if entranced by her words.  
  
"Twice." She reclaimed her seat. "It was an unholy day. I cried. A friend died. It was a few years before I met Lysander. A Roman Centurion in Israel was my master at the time and he decided to poke a friend of mine in the side with his spear. So, I decided exact a little justice...I had learned about Utukku from a former master named Cappadocius. He had visited my mother's temple in Babylon on several occasions. He told me about Utukku and...his scions."  
  
"What happened next?" Drakiel asked.  
  
"The Centurion stabbed Jeshua in the side. I wasn't too happy about that. So, I decided that since All-Father wasn't doing His job, I'd do it for Him. Jeshua had told his friends not to intervene. He never told me that. So, I decided to let the Centurion think about it for a very long time: Eternity seemed long enough for what he had done to the gentlest man that ever walked the face of the Earth. So, I summoned Utukku and gave him the Centurion as a midnight snack."  
  
"You turned an innocent man over to Caine to be...?" Dorian dropped his goblet. "How could you? What kind of creature are you?"  
  
"One you don't want to piss off." Daria laughed darkly. "The Centurion killed someone that I loved dearly. I would have died for Jeshua if that damned carpenter would have let me." She returned his horrified stare. "About thirty years later, I was serving Lysander as his personal Djinni when his daughter Divia became ill. One of Lysander's three wishes was to bring her back to life. So, I summoned Utukku again. He...begat her."  
  
"But you have raised the dead." Demetrius uttered. "Why couldn't you save her?"  
  
"Lysander wanted her to be made 'forever free of sickness, injury, and infirmity.' Those were his exact words. I took them to heart and I summoned Utukku to do exactly that."  
  
"Divia then begat Lysander." Dorian pieced together the sequence of horrific events.  
  
"Yeah, I never counted on that. I regret that to this day. She ruined a perfectly good man and turned him into a perfectly bad vampire." She looked out the window. "It's almost sunrise. The shape-shifting spells will wear off soon."  
  
"My dear, your concentration has been on other things for quite some time." Dorian chuckled. "Your brother and your friend regained their true forms midway through our conversation."  
  
"Well, now you know another dark segment of my past. I summon vampires and condemn men to walk an eternity in darkness." Her voice was devoid of emotion. "Still want me to save the world?"  
  
"You are the only who can. All of the other endless are dead. You are the only one left remaining knowing their Ways."  
  
"True."  
  
"You are the only one who knows the summoning incantation for bringing Caine...Utukku...back to this world."  
  
"Again, true." She agreed. "But not easily done. The first two times, he was still flesh and bone. Now, he's long since been dead."  
  
"Then you must summon his spirit." Dorian handed her the scroll. "At the bottom, there is an spell I found from in temple of Tiamat."  
  
"I don't summon the Dead." Daria sputtered. "Summoning a vampire is one thing...but a dead vampire...no way. I'll take my chances with my older sister."  
  
"You can hold your own, but humanity's fate lies in the balance because of your misuse of Magick." Dorian chided her. "You will need three things to summon your Tuck. First, you must have a bone of his father."  
  
"One of Adam's bones." She chuckled. "Where am I going to get one of those?"  
  
"That's your problem." Dorian riposted. "Secondly, you need a token of Utukku's power."  
  
"Hmmm.... that could be anything."  
  
Dorian flicked something in the air. Daria saw it glint in the moonlight. It landed in front of her and spun rapidly for several seconds. She looked at the small metallic disc lying on the table in front of her. In awe, she picked up the flat disk and held it up to the light.  
  
"This is a coin."  
  
"Yes." Dorian smiled at her as if she were a small child.  
  
She flipped it over several times and studied the design. "Is this coin from Utukku's Kingdom?"  
  
"Legend says it is. I found it in Lysander's belongings along with the scroll. He said you would understand if I mentioned the term "First City."  
  
"Oh, yeah." She let out a low whistle. "Unfortunately, I do."  
  
"The final thing you need is blood of his scion." Dorian handed her a small vial containing a deep crimson liquid. "This also belonged to Lysander. Again, he informed me that you would need it."  
  
"His blood." She took the vial from Dorian. "Who knows how long he had this? It could be decades old."  
  
"Sister, you must think about what you are contemplating." Demetrius said as the first rays of dawn touched his skin. She watched her brother blur and shimmer like a desert mirage as he assumed his human form. "This is sheer madness."  
  
"I'm still making amends for the wrongs I've committed." Daria said sadly. She stashed the coin and the vial in her jeans pocket. "We have to go home."  
  
"I agree." He brother crossed his arms. "You have been listening to this lunatic far too much."  
  
"No, little brother, I haven't." She looked in Dorian's direction. "I knew this day would come. I just didn't think it'd be so soon. He's told me things only Lysander knew. He's right, this is my fuck-up and I have to fix it."  
  
"Where you go, I go. Where you lead I shall follow." Demetrius stood beside her. "I will follow you into the bowels of Hades. We are clan."  
  
"You don't know what you're saying...."  
  
"I have looked the god of War in the face and survived. I have battled Death and have one. Victory did not come with might...but with love for my beloved Wren. You and I shall face this crisis as our clan has all others: with love and loyalty."  
  
"None of this makes any sense." Drakiel cradled his brow in his hands. "I have a throbbing headache."  
  
"No, you have a hang-over." Daria covered her mouth to stifle several chuckles.  
  
"So, what will you be doing now?" Dorian asked.  
  
"We'll be raising Caine."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	2. Rising Of The Blood

Author: Denigoddess2001  
Address: Denigoddess2001@yahoo.com  
Date: 7/9/02 3:02:54 AM  
Saga: A Whole New World  
Episode: 4  
Title: Rising Of The Blood  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Gargoyles are property of Disney. They don't belong to me. No infringement intended. . Vampire inspired me: The Masquerade...Again, no infringement intended.  
All original characters belong to their deity, Denigoddess2001  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANK YOU TO DORIAN. The spell listed in here is part hoo-hah and part fiction. Whatever you do, people, remember that it's just fiction. DO NOT TRY T0 CAST THIS SPELL. It's part Necronomicon, part Vampire: The Masquerade, part Buffy, and mostly my imagination. Part of the Protection spell is inspired by Wiccan Tradition but changed to protect the privacy of those who use the real thing. It isn't my intent to offend those of Pagan/ Wiccan faith. I just want you to suspend your concepts of reality for the duration of this story.   
  
Genesis 4:6-10 we read the story of Cain and Abel:   
Then the LORD said to Cain, "Why are you angry? Why is your face downcast? If you do what is right, will you not be accepted? But if you do not do what is right, sin is crouching at your door; it desires to have you, but you must master it."  
  
Now Cain said to his brother Abel, "Let's go out to the field." And while they were in the field, Cain attacked his brother Abel and killed him.  
  
Then the LORD said to Cain, "Where is your brother Abel?"  
  
"I don't know," he replied. "Am I my brother's keeper?  
"The LORD said, "What have you done? Listen! Your brother's blood cries out to me from the ground." [NIV]  
  
  
August 30, 2006  
6:20 AM  
  
Daria watched the first rays of morning rise to greet her and the two Sires as they left the Athenaeum via the backdoor. Surprisingly, Jack was still there waiting with the meter running. She contemplated the conversation recently held with the Wikkan that had revealed so much that night. She mutely watched as her brother glimmered in the dawn's early light and resumed him Human appearance. Drakiel reverted to his purple posture without difficulty.  
  
The tense silence hung over the trio on their ride home. Daria shut her eyes to shut out what work lay before her. She dreaded what was required of her to set things right in the world. Waves of terror rushed through her as she envisioned the future. [I try and do the right thing and ten things more go wrong. Could it possibly get any worse? Gee, what a wonderful choice I have. I can let my psychotic sister into the world and have her bring a legion of demons with her. Or, I can bring back an evil menace. Both prey on humanity. At least, I can work with Utakku. Tiamat? She's well beyond my ability to control.]  
  
"Demetrius," The Djinn dared to whisper at last. "I'm so scared. What am I going to do?"  
  
The handsome man beside the Djinni clasped her wrist as one did with another warrior. One large palm cupped her cheek in a very human expression of expression. Yet, a thousand years of rich heritage revealed itself as he rested his brow against Daria's. "It is not merely you. You have family and clan that love you. You are not along. So shall you lead, there we shall be."  
  
"How can you be so brave?"  
  
"We will do what it takes to bring about the best solution for our world and our clan." The man beside her wrapped one mahogany arm around her and pulled her close. He planted a lingering peck on her brow. Daria covered her eyes and shut them tight to keep the tears from falling. "Fear not, dear sister. No one shall desert you. I have faith in your ability. All will be well."  
  
[Easy for you to say.] She thought sadly as she studied her younger brother. If all went as planned, then the balance of the world would be restored. The Null Void would cease to exist and the growing dimensional portal between the Abyss and Earth would close. She turned her attention to the sun on the Eastern horizon. Daria reflected upon the ancient serpent whom she called mother. She remembered the mythical dragon that was the center of her faith. Skylaris had always touted The Gargoyle Way as the path for her followers to believe. Yet, never once had she been specific for the wingless adherents of her sect. It has always been left for the Oracle, sibyls and clergy to determine the will of the goddess. Now, no priests remained in the city. There were no Oracles to counsel the young woman on the desires of a remote divinity.   
  
[Where are you now?] Her mind silently screamed. [You say you are a goddess, but you avoid your high priestess like the plague. What's up with that?] Daria buried her head in Demetrius' shoulder as the deeds of three thousand years haunted her.  
  
[Oh, Mother.] Daria's thoughts cried out desperately to the unseen deity. [Either by choice or circumstance, I'm your priestess. Yet, I have no clue what to do. What do you want? Do I bring back Utakku and let Vampires into the world? Do I allow my sister, Tiamat, free reign? I am so shortsighted. Please help me. I've made so many mistakes. I've paid for them. I've never felt more alone in my life. Is this the right thing to do?]  
  
  
"Stop the cab." She spoke aloud. Jack looked over his shoulder and gave her an odd stare. The cab slowed. "Demetrius, let me out."  
  
"Daria, what are you doing?" He gave her a look that communicated his worry and concern.  
  
"I need time to think and this is something that I have to do by myself." The confines of the cab became claustrophobic to the Djinn. "Please, just let me out!"   
  
Demetrius and Jack looked at one another in silence. Demetrius slowly nodded. Jack pulled the cab to the side of the curb. Daria scrambled over her brother's lap and threw open the cab door. Her feet hit the pavement and each step gathered speed as she ran blindly through the streets of Linoma. Demetrius whispered a silent prayer to the vanishing figure. "Goddess be with you."  
  
Daria's breath came in short, ragged gasps and her ribs ached as she ran. Buildings flew past her and Humans stared at the lavender-skin creature that streaked by them. Tears blinded her vision as she aimlessly fled her brother and the dark decision that awaited her. Her gait was cut short as the sidewalk almost rose up to meet her. Daria instinctively threw her hands in front of her to brace her fall.  
  
She fell to the pavement and looked at the sky framed by glass and steel. "Where are you? Why won't you answer me?"  
  
Two arms caught her. Sobs claimed her as she crumpled to the ground in a heap.  
  
"Come now, Child." A warm, melodious alto encouraged her. "You need to get yourself together."  
  
Daria looked up to find a statuesque woman staring down at her. The woman was African-American and was every inch a Nubian Beauty. Fine ebony braids crowned her brow and fell in a cascade of black to the middle of her back. Deep, rich pecan skin was a complexion that caught Daria's eye. Warm amethyst eyes stared down at the weeping Genie. The woman wore a vivid African print that represented lions hunting their prey.  
  
Warm amethyst eyes. Full lips that framed a perfect white smile . . . elegant features and sculpted cheekbones met Daria's tear-blinded gaze. She knew those eyes. The voice rang with a familiar peel that touched the Jinni's soul. She had seen the same hue in the eyes of her brother and her father. She knew those eyes from her dreams.  
  
"Mother?" She sobbed.  
  
"Yes, Child." She rocked the Jinni softly in the deserted alley. "I'm here."  
  
"Where have you been?" Daria clutched to the lapel of the woman's dress. "I've been so frightened! The world is going to hell in hand basket and everyone thinks that I'm doing your will and I called to you and you never answered . . . "  
  
"Others needed me as you do." The woman gently lifted Daria to her feet. "I'm here now and you look awful. When was the last time you had something to eat?"  
  
"I don't need to eat. I'm immortal, remember?" Daria rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Are you still longing for Timron?" Her mother stared down at her with a stern scowl. "Honeychild, he's just one Gargoyle. It's not like there aren't others out there."  
  
"Yeah, the world's just teaming with them." Daria spat. "Besides, I'm just the type of girl that's perfect for your typical male...sweet, subservient...grant his every wish, and I come in designer colors...purple!"  
  
"Daru Beletseri..." A menacing growl erupted and lavender eyes burned amethyst. Daria heard her true and ancient name bestowed upon her by the goddess. The genie also knew that any child was in trouble when Mom used a first and middle name. Daria realized that she had angered one of the most magnificent creatures in the universe. Skylaris saw frightened, weary brown eyes stare at her. The burning fires dimmed and the harsh expression softened to one of compassion. "Daru Beletseri...High Priestess of my Temple, guardian of lost souls, queen of the desert, no matter how long you live, you have been and always shall be my beloved daughter."  
  
"Mother, but I'm so sorry." Brown eyes fell to the pavement. "I don't have a clue of what you want me to do. Thousands of innocent lives are at stake if I make the wrong decision. If I screw up, I bring evil into the world. Do you know what's going on now?"  
  
"Yes, I do." A gentle hand guide Daria's chin so that she met the darker woman's eyes. Strong arms embraced her. "You called and I came. Let's go get a Let's go get a cappuccino and figure things out."  
  
"Oh, Mother!" Daria's arms wrapped around the much taller woman's slender waist. "Only you would want to save the world over a cup of coffee."  
  
"I know this great little coffeehouse just a block over." The dark Amazon took Daria's hand. "Follow me."  
  
***********  
The Nubian Beauty and the younger woman sat at Starbuck's and sipped their warm drinks. No one took notice of the two women as they discussed highly unusual subject matter. The elder one handed Daria a hanky. "Dry your tears."  
  
"Mother," Daria didn't know where to begin. "Are you truly a deity? Are you a goddess?"  
  
"What does your heart tell you?"  
  
"No, I am asking you and I want a straight answer." Daria's fist landed on the smooth surface of the table. "Straight up, are you a deity?"  
  
"Just like your father with that feisty temper. Girl, you need to reign that it."  
  
"Please, just be straight with me for once."  
  
The elder woman languidly sat her coffee on the table and steepled her hands in contemplation. "Your heart tells you that I am a very ancient being whose true form is reptilian. You know that I come from some place thousands of light years from this planet. You know that my species have wondrous abilities considered Magickal by Earth's population. Yet, your heart wonders if I am just as fallible as the rest of the world?"  
  
"Pretty much." Daria agreed. "Now, are you or are you not a goddess?"  
  
"I am the one who loves her children...winged and otherwise. I will do everything within my power to protect them as any mother would." Skylaris' crystalline amethyst eyes seared a fissure into Daria's growing doubt. "You would do no less for my people, no?"  
  
"No..." Daria whispered.  
  
"They look to you for guidance. You have great powers to alter fate and change history with a thought. There are those who will build shrines to you, Daru Beletseri as they once did. They will look to you for answers and when you don't have them, you must give them as you once did."  
  
"I never claimed to be anything more than who I was." Daria replied steadily. "Your followers saw me as more than what I truly am."  
  
"Some see you as a priestess, a sister." Skylaris spoke the words quietly. "Some will see you as a goddess. Faith is best when it comes from within. Sometimes, it must first be found in something beyond ourselves."  
  
"Ancient Draconic wisdom?" Daria smirked.  
  
"No, actually I found that quote in the body/mind/spirit section at Barnes and Noble." Daria realized that her mother's words were true. She also recognized that her mother's quirky sense of humor tremendously brightened the moment. "I created beings to be my children. I love them. They have chosen to love me. As a mother, I will do everything to protect my children. Those who are winged choose to see me as their beloved Guardian and Protector. I use those wondrous abilities that I have to ensure that my children know many blessings. I ask only for their love and not their worship."  
  
"They see you as a Goddess." Daria replied.  
  
"Indeed." The woman extended one hand to touch Daria's cheek. "You are my daughter, one thousands of progeny scattered throughout the galaxy. Yet, you're searching for something beyond yourself to give you inspiration."  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"Let me tell you this, my Daughter." The woman took a cigarette from her purse. She held it between two ornately manicured fingers. Mysteriously, the cigarette lit without the benefit of either matches or a lighter. "You also have wondrous abilities. You can choose. Your choice is blatantly obvious: you may summon the one called Caine into this world and restore his vampirism. To do so will restore the Null Void that was cause by his people's eradication. You know that my children were directly responsible for their demise and contributed to the Null Void's existence. Vampires are creatures that prey upon those we have sworn to protect. Yet, it is from the very stock we protect from where they spawn. Now, Daria, you're facing the ethical plight of whether or not you should reintroduce these creatures to the world."  
  
"You know that's only half of it.' Daria stared at her mother. "Skylaris, what about Tiamat?"  
  
"Ah, yes. Your sister...my daughter." Skylaris' eyes misted at the mention of the other's name. "My daughter wishes to enter this world and destroy it. With her, she'll bring an army of demons behind her who'll cull humanity in a bloody harvest."  
  
"Tell me something that I don't already know."  
  
"Caine...Utakku is one that is easily lonely." Skylaris never took her eyes of her daughter. "He never wished for his childer to hunt and kill as they did."  
  
"You mean the scions he begat."  
  
"Precisely." Skylaris reached for the sugar and poured two packets into her coffee. "Vampires infuse that part of the Null Void into themselves and they manifest a natural counterbalance. They contribute to the well being of this world in their own way. A spider or serpent is much feared by many. Yet, the nature of those animals is predatory. They simply fulfill the requirements of their design and cull the insects that would bring far more harm. "Utakku...Caine..is powerful but can be dealt with rationally. Tiamat is one hell-bent on destruction simply because it entertains her. Vampires aren't inherently evil, Daria. Some of those who are vampires are the ones that bring evil upon humanity."  
  
"So, you're saying that Caine isn't the true evil and neither is his vampirism."  
  
Skylaris merely looked at her daughter.  
  
"Mother, I can't allow Caine to go around sucking the blood out of innocent Humans...even the not so innocent." Daria threw her arms in the air.  
  
"If you were a goddess, what would you do?"  
  
'I'm not a goddess." Daria hated the word 'goddess'. " I'm just a Djinni."  
  
"Your powers are extensive in their own realm." Skylaris motioned for the server to bring another round of cappuccino. "What are your options?"  
  
"I..." Daria stopped. "Don't know."  
  
"Remember this if nothing else, the canon that cannot be destroyed might be changed."  
  
"Or..." Daria's brows rose in understanding. "The law that cannot be broken can surely be bent."  
  
Skylaris nodded in satisfaction. "My children are charged with protecting Humanity. You are my daughter and the love of my heart. Protect them. You're canny in your way of thinking. Where there is vagueness will be the opportunity to create an absolute."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"You're an adult, Daria. That I leave to you." Skylaris paid the server for the second round of coffee. "You aren't my High Priestess by accident."  
  
"Am I your choice?" Daria longed to know that she wasn't Skylaris' chosen by process of elimination. "I thought Timron was your chosen one."  
  
"I told Timron to share with the clan what they needed to know." She brushed a stray braid back into place. "I will tell you now...I have faith in your judgment."  
  
"Though my temper and pride get in the way."  
  
"Temper can become temper righteous anger if channeled wisely. Pride can become dignity if directed by wisdom. You know your limitations. You know your potential. Be comfortable with your capabilities and base your decisions upon these things."  
  
"But what about when I lost my temper and Father...?"  
  
"Previous actions cannot be undone, Daughter. Learn from them and let that knowledge become wisdom to guide you in future events."  
  
"And what about when I misused my Magick to bring about the Illumination?"  
  
"You are making amends. Guide those amends with discernment and discretion." The Black woman took Daria's hands in hers. "I have never been prouder of you than at this moment. You've put aside your arrogance to ask for counsel. That is why I have chosen you as my Priestess."  
  
"I don't know what to say." Daria felt a peace that had eluded her for centuries. Skylaris rose from the table and headed for the door. "Wait!"  
  
The Black woman looked over her shoulder. "What, Dear?"  
  
"I have two more questions." Daria darted up from the table and rushed to her mother's side. "Where is Zendrizane? How can I find him?"  
  
"Whoa, that's a radical change of subject even for you." Skylaris chuckled. "He's looking for you, Daria."  
  
"Then, he's still alive after all these centuries." Joy filled Daria's heart.  
  
"Yes, he is." She planted a kiss on her daughter's cheek. "When it's time, you'll be reunited with your father."  
  
"Please don't stay so far away, Mother." Daria hugged her mother tightly. "You might be the Gargoyles' goddess, but I need you, too."  
  
"I'll check in on you from time to time." The scent of smoke and lilacs filled the coffeehouse. Daria closed her eyes to inhale her mother's unique scent. "No matter how old you are, I need you too."  
  
"I love you." She whispered. "I miss you."  
  
"And I love you." A warm melodious voice answered from somewhere in the distance. "I'm only a thought away. Keep me in your heart as you will be in mine."  
  
Daria opened her eyes and found she stood alone in the middle of Starbuck's. People milled past her without a word. She smiled at the irony: only a Genie could find a Deity at a coffeehouse. "Thank you."  
************  
  
Daria spent the rest of the morning walking toward Summerlands. She worried how to find the bone of Utakku's father. There was only one older than the eldest of vampires, and that was Adam, the eldest of all humans. She felt the early autumn winds blow through her thin clothing. With a blink, her tank top became a light sweater and shorts became jeans. One or two people turned and looked twice as the young woman's clothing miraculously altered before human eyes.  
  
She arrived home in the early afternoon and found the others sitting in the living room. Wren rose from the sofa and rushed to greet her sister. "Why didn't you call? We've been worried sick about you!"  
  
Daria stared at those who claimed to be clan. Dominique glowered at her and MacBeth rubbed tension from his mate's neck. Demetrius' dark eyes held only concern. Wren stepped forward. "Demetrius said that you just ran off early this morning."  
  
"He's right. I did." Daria sunk down into the oversized cushions of the sofa. "I needed time to think and I needed answers."  
  
"Where did you go?"  
  
"Actually, I went to Starbucks." The Daemon laughed wryly. "I went looking for answers and found Mother."  
  
"Skylaris appeared to you?" Dominique asked in awe.  
  
"Yeah, I must admit, that was the LAST thing I was expecting." Daria rubbed her eyes. "But, she has always come through when the going gets rough. I needed her and I called out and well, she came."  
  
"What did she say?" Dominique sat beside Wren. "I've never seen her."  
  
Daria understood in that singular moment what Skylaris had meant when she had said that some saw her as a goddess. Dominique's change was as much due to the dreams she had sent to her by the Dragon as the love she felt for MacBeth. [Mother, what should I tell her?]  
  
[Tell Dominique that I am pleased with her change and her children will be strong and healthy. Tell her to buy two of everything for the rookery and the nursery.}  
  
Daria felt a giddy grin cross her features. Dominique glared at her. "You vanished into no where and worried everyone. What's so funny?"  
  
"First, Skylaris says Hi. Secondly, she's please with your change and your strength of heart."  
  
"Oh." A quiet little voice came from the redhead next to Daria.  
  
"She also said that your children will be strong and healthy. By the way, buy two of everything. You'll need one of each baby item: one will go in the rookery, the other in the nursery."  
  
"What?" Green eyes widened as Dominique's hand went instantly to her neck. She turned slightly and Daria saw the blue and green leopard spots that were at the nape of her neck.  
  
"Congratulations, clan sister, you're having twins." Daria patted her lightly on the back. "I'm guessing one is going to hatched and one is going to be born."  
  
"By the Dragon!" Dominique sunk into the oversized cushions of the sofa.  
  
"You're going to have your hands full." She looked around. "Where's Barney?"  
  
"Drakiel is sleeping."  
  
"Figures."  
  
"He was worried about you." Wren laid a hand on her friend's shoulder. "He offered to bring in the DeMahri fleet to run a planetary scan to find you."  
  
"Well, it wasn't necessary. I'm here. But, I still have a problem." She looked to Wren. "I need to summon someone. I have two of the three components. I need one of Adam's bones. The problem is, I have no clue where he buried."  
  
Wren gave her a small smile. She held an ornately jeweled silver box in her hands. Daria cocked her head in confusion. "What is it?"  
  
"I took the morning off and did a little...er...shopping." Wren pushed the box into her sister-in-laws' hands. "I just happened to take the Annulus for a spin and go shopping in Ur."  
  
Daria said nothing but opened the box. She noticed it was inlaid with velvet as dark as twilight. In the middle of the fabric was an ancient, yellowed piece of bone. She cringed at the unpleasant sight before her. It looked as though it were a carpal bone. Brown eyes met Wren's hazel gaze. Daria carefully closed the box. "Adam's bone?"  
  
"His left pinky." Wren supplied. "Take this with you tonight and do what needs to be done."  
  
  
"Thank you." She carefully closed the box. "I'm not looking forward to what I have to do."  
  
"I shall be going with you tonight." Dominique said firmly. "You will need a second mage to help cast the circle."  
  
"Not in your condition, Love." MacBeth's voice was a stern reminder of his protective streak. "Daria knows what to do."  
  
"Perhaps, but one should have a second mage on hand when summoning such a powerful spirit. I am going."  
  
"Nay, Lass-"  
  
"MacBeth, if you stop me, I shall cheerfully rip your eyes out of their sockets."  
  
"Don't argue with an eggnant woman." Daria shook her head in amusement. "Just say, 'yes, Dear."  
  
"Daria, we a clan." Demetrius went into full-throttle clan-leader mode. "We are one. If you choose to summon Utakku, then we will do all we can to help you."  
  
"You don't know what you're saying." She held up a hand to stop his words. "I don't want anyone getting hurt."  
  
"Demetrius has told us your plan." Wren laid a hand on Daria's shoulder. "We know that you need all the help you can get. In fact, we've hatched a plan...pardon the pun and this is what we had in mind..."  
  
***********  
  
11:30PM 14th and O'Kault Streets  
Downtown Linoma Metroplex: Sam Hain  
Shortly after sunset.  
  
The entire clan walked as a group toward the busy intersection. Dominique informed the group that 14th and O'Kault was the most magickally charged spot in the city. Inlaid in the asphalt was a particular geometric design put in place by the Masons from the late 19th century. According to local legend, that intersection rests atop an ancient temple built by the Elves five thousand years prior. If one wished to summon an ancient spirit, that particular crossroads guaranteed the best chance of success.  
  
Dorian met them at the little Greek Gyro restaurant not far from the street. After discussing their plan, he gave his compliance. Dominique and Wren made their way through the bustling crowds to enact the first part of the plan. Within five minutes, streetlights went dark, hydrants exploded and a three-car pile up on four streets blocked traffic from crossing the junction. An hour later, blockades were set up to detour traffic while police handled the mess. Talk amongst the spectators was how miraculous it was no one was hurt.  
  
Dorian and Daria made the proper markings on the ground. The Wikkan donned a black velvet ceremonial robe with a hood. He pulled the cowl so that his features were cloaked in shadow. Daria noticed that the front of the robe displayed intricately embroidered gold symbols from the Book of Light and Shadows. He took a silver canister and poured sea salt in a large circle in the middle of the intersection. Daria took her cue and placed two white candles at the north and south ends of the circle, two black candles on the East and West and three red candles in a triangle in the middle of the circle.  
  
"You may wish to don a blessed garment to protect yourself." Dorian murmured quietly in Daria's ear. "We haven't much time before the invisibility glamour expires."  
  
"Understood." Daria went to the left and pulled out her white and green clerical robes. She cast a glance in Dorian's direction. "I'm used to just blinking. I haven 't actually cast a clerical spell in a thousand years."  
  
"Its like riding a broomstick." He chuckled. "It will all come back to you."  
  
"Dear, I'm used to riding on Magick carpets."  
  
"Ah! Same thing." He waved his hand in dismissal. "Let's finish the preparations."  
  
Dorian went to his beat-up pickup and brought out a long wooden table. Daria blinked and a black silken cloth fluttered above it and settled on it. It covered the entire length of the ancient table. She noticed the table's legs sported grotesque carvings of faces contorted in agony. "Ugh. Butt-ugly, Dorian."  
  
"Hey, I picked it up at a Garage sale." He smirked. "For five bucks, it was a steal."  
  
"I just bet." Daria grimaced.  
  
The blank clock blinked and it read 12:00AM. Dorian silently looked at the clock and then at the Djinni. "Do it exactly as we have planned. Do not deviate from the spell. Don't get distracted. Whatever you do...remember to continue the incantation or everything will fall apart."  
  
"Gotcha." She nodded with more bravado than she felt. They stepped inside the circle. Dorian raised a wand roughly the length of his arm. It was a long silver rod embedded with bloodstone and amethyst. Daria took the vial and poured it on the satin cloth that covered their makeshift alter. She placed the ancient coin from the First City at the north end of the table. She placed Adam's bone in the center.  
  
Dorian cleared his throat and circled counterclockwise inside the circle several times. He cleared his throat.  
  
Wise Hecate, bless this sacred circle  
and that occurs within this blessed place.  
Bless this site and our endeavors this night.  
  
Fortify and keep us safe from harm.  
Let now evil enter or depart this sacred circle.  
From every plan where abomination harrows  
from places beyond true sight  
  
Protect us Wise Lady. Guard us now."  
  
Daria watched as Dorian slowly closed his eyes. She watched flames of blue erupt from the circle of salt surrounding them. She took one of the red candles from the altar and lit it from the Magickal fire caging them. She lit the four candles at the perimeter of the circle starting with the north and then worked her way clockwise.  
  
"Goddess of Dragons, Blessed Mother  
Who art Parent, Primogenitor, and Progeny  
I invoke your name.  
Grant us the grace of your protection.  
Encircle us with your blessing and love.  
Guide us this night in your Wary.  
Show us the strength of your power and love.  
Protect us."  
  
Daria watched wordlessly as a second ring of fire engulfed the first. Blue flame and green blaze entwined in a burning circlet of Magick and power. Daria silently nodded to Dorian.  
  
"What is missing, return to us  
Know again your Humanity, Caine, father of the Endless.  
Hecate and El, bind him to his mortal coil once more.  
From the blood of Caine's children let ash become flesh.  
From the bone of his father let him take form.  
From the metal from deep within the earth let him regain memory.  
Reform his flesh into one of the living once more."  
  
Smoke rose from the table. The three scarlet candles blazed as the smoke settled along the surface of the rough and ready altar. Daria watched in mute fascination as the fumes took form and settled onto the table. A violent gust of wind blew away the thick, billowing smoke and a still figure rested on the sacred space. The Djinni gasped as she stared at the lifeless face staring at her. She recognized the swarthy skin and the ice blue eyes that stared into her soul. She froze.  
  
She felt an elbow jab her in the ribs. She turned to see Dorian giving her a venomous look that read 'don't stop now.'  
  
She knew that his corporeal vessel lie before them. All it needed was a soul. She leaned forward and pulled back his lip. She saw the blood teeth descended and ready to feed at first opportunity. She took several steps back and brought her hands together. Daria opened her arms wide over the cadaver and did a series of intricate hand gestures.  
  
"Child of Adam  
Spirit of Utakku  
Known as Caine.  
Be guided by my voice.  
Come forth into this earthly realm  
And reside in this vessel of flesh, blood, and bone.  
Come forth and be amongst us.  
Return and walk amongst the living.  
So mote it be."  
  
Dorian took Daria's hand as the corpse gained color. Ice Blue eyes darkened to captivating cobalt. Ancient tattoos with twisting imagery swirled and danced along the body's skin. His chest heaved as he drew his first breaths.  
  
"He's breathing." Dorian whispered. "That's impossible."  
  
"I changed the spell." Daria hissed. "I'll be damned if I'm going to let an actual vampire walk the Earth."  
  
"You didn't!" Dorian's exclamation almost broke the ambiance. "Whose blood did you use?"  
  
"Certainly not Lysander's." Brown eyes darted in Utakku's direction. "I knew a Sanguine that kept a sample of her blood in our lab at Summerlands. So, I helped myself."  
  
"You're insane." Dorian nearly let go of Daria's hand in his anger. "You've altered the spell."  
  
"Oh, no." She countered. "One of Utakku's progeny was the key component. Before he was begat by Lillitu, Lilliath to you, he was marked but still able to father children. Those born of his loins BEFORE the embrace by Lilitu are called Sanguine. Those created after her embrace of him are called Vampires. Therein the loophole."  
  
"Oh, you clever girl." A dark smile crossed Dorian's features.  
  
The returned their concentration to the still person sitting upright on the altar. Together, a rich tenor and a husky alto chanted in unison.  
  
"Be bound of flesh, bone and spirit.  
Forever united as living flesh.  
Know that you are Caine also called Utakku.  
Walk again, father of the Endless  
Amongst the living."  
  
Utakku turned and stared with those stormy eyes at the duo. He stared at Dorian. "I do not know you."  
  
"My name is Dorian."  
  
Utakku's eyes flashed when he saw Daria only inches from him. "You have summoned me AGAIN."  
  
"Yes, I have."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
